The instant invention relates generally to umbrellas and more specifically it relates to an umbrella having a wind escape opening.
Numerous umbrella have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to protect people from the weather, each normally consisting of a collapsible canopy mounted on a central rod. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.